


An Awfully Long Time

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Pre-Armageddon, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Crowley realises something at a bad time
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	An Awfully Long Time

Crowley’s heart physically aches as he looks over to Aziraphale. The angel is emitting pure light, a beam shooting straight to Crowley’s heart. Before the angel can flag onto Crowley’s staring, he focuses back on his plate of uneaten food. It’s not the first time Crowley has felt like this, but it is the first time he’s felt like this for Aziraphale so much that it hurts. 

It hurts how alone he is. To the angel, to other demons, he comes across as a suave, cool, even popular demon, but he’s not. He goes out to dinner with the angel, goes back to his flat and sleeps. Focusing back to now, Crowley is looking at his plate. His heart is barely patched together with sellotape and elastic bands holding it together. 

“Crowley, is everything okay?” Aziraphale asked, pulling the demon from his thoughts.    
“Wha-Oh yeah, I’m peachy” Crowley responded, sounding more sarcastic than intended. He picked at the plate of food in front of him for a few moments, feeling Aziraphale’s eyes on him until the angel went back to his own food. 

Crowley sighed and made his way to the bathroom under Aziraphale’s concerned gaze. The bathroom was empty, a minor miracle on Crowley’s behalf. Locking the door behind him, he leant against the wall and sighed.    
“I can’t do it now, I can’t fall in love with you, not when Armageddon is coming” He sighed. The slightly off-white bathroom tiles weren’t helping the boiling pit of emotions flooding through Crowley. 

It takes Crowley a while to think of a plan, a way in which he’ll be able to get over his love for the angel, but he can’t. Nothing is enough. No one could replace Aziraphale. Crowley doesn’t want anyone else anyway.

A knock at the door has Crowley flying away from the door.    
“Crowley, dear, is everything okay? You have been an awfully long time” Aziraphale murmured.    
“Yeah, I’ll be out in a sec” Crowley responded. He took a deep breath and splashed some water over his face, attempting to make himself appear less flushed. 

After a few moments, Crowley walks out and sees the angel seated at their table, a beaming smile on his face as he talks to the waiter. A tug at Crowley’s heart makes him realise that no matter what he does, he’s going to be in love with the angel for a long time. 


End file.
